


Thank Gods For Air Conditioning

by PresidentDragon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hair Pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Not a lot though, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, a big ole pile of lesbians in love, guess I'm making a new one lads, is that a tag?, just some good ole porn, magical dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentDragon/pseuds/PresidentDragon
Summary: “Y’know, for a ‘master thief’ you’re sure easy to follow,” Hurley said, pulling a laugh out of Sloane.“Only for you, babe.”~I'm gonna play it straighter than this fic with y'all, it's just smut





	Thank Gods For Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I posted yesterday, but there is a criminal lack of Hurloane and Hurloane smut in this fandom and I intend to fix this EVEN IF IT'S SINGLEHANDEDLY!!! I also wrote uhhh 80% of this in one sitting with no rewrite so That Happened. Enjoy the filth I guess

Outside, the sun beat down on the city of Goldcliff, burning the heads of whatever sad soul had business in the streets that day. Thankfully, the inside of Hurley’s apartment was blissfully cool. Sloane sighed as she sank into Hurley’s couch. It had been… an interesting day. Right now, all she wanted was to feel her girlfriend’s body curled up next to her own. As if on cue, the front door unlocked and swung open. Hurley didn’t even pause at the sight of Sloane lounging on her couch.

“Y’know, for a ‘master thief’ you’re sure easy to follow,” Hurley said, pulling a laugh out of Sloane.

“Only for you, babe.”

Hurley tossed her keys onto a side table and shut and locked her front door, before sitting by Sloane on the couch. She leaned over and rested her head on Sloane’s chest, a hand reaching around her side to play with her cropped hair.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah,” Sloane sighed. “You’d probably have to arrest me for it.”

“Fair. Anything else I can do, then?” Hurley looked up into Sloane’s eyes and caught the exact moment hunger sparked in them.

“Kiss me.”

Hurley rolled onto Sloane’s lap and straddled her hips. Their lips met like the waves crashing onto the shore, inevitable.  Hurley nipped and sucked on Sloane’s lips, and was rewarded with soft moans. Sloane’s hands glided up Hurley’s pants, up her tunic, and came to rest just above her shoulder blades. She dug her nails in, just enough to leave angry red marks, and pulled them down along her back. Hurley pulled out of the kiss to gasp.

“ _Fuck_ that’s good,” Hurley hissed, pressing her hips down harder.

Sloane pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Out here ok?” she whispered.

“Hell yeah.”

Without another word, Sloane lifted Hurley just enough to strip off her pants and panties. Hurley shifted her weight to kick them off completely, shivering as the cool air hit her wet cunt. Sloane traced along Hurley’s slit, then pressed into her clit.

“ _Shit_ ,” Hurley gasped, her hips rolling down onto Sloane’s hand.

“You’re so hot, Hurley.” Sloane nipped along Hurley’s jaw. “Can I…?” Her finger teased at the edge of her entrance.

“Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” Hurley’s words turned into a low groan as the first finger slipped in.

The living room was filled with the sound of skin on skin while Hurley fucked herself on first one, then two, then three of Sloane’s fingers. All the while Sloane kissed and bit and sucked on the skin just below Hurley’s collar. Pressure and hot pleasure built up in Hurley’s gut until she couldn’t hold it back anymore. Her orgasm crashed over her quickly, leaving her sated only for the moment.

Just as Hurley caught her breath, Sloane stole it away with a long, hot kiss. When they pulled apart, Hurley was just as breathless as before. She fell forward and huffed against Sloane’s ear.

“That was quick,” Sloane laughed.

“Not done yet,” was Hurley’s muffled reply. As if to prove so, she nibbled on the tip of Sloane’s ear. Sloan hissed and her hips bucked upwards. Her ears weren’t as sensitive as a full elf’s, but Sloane had enough elf blood in her to make her extremely responsive.

Hurley tugged Sloane’s tunic up and over her head, then pressed her lips to the other ear. Her hands slid up Sloane’s taut stomach and cupped her breasts through the tattered bra. Sloane dug her fingers back into Hurley’s shoulder blades, through her shirt this time.

“Hurls I- _fuck I need you_ ,” Sloane huffed. Hurley smiled against her ear.

“Strap-on’s in the bathroom, that sound good?”

“ _Fuck yes,_ ” Sloane barely got her words out past the pang of heat in her stomach. Hurley kneaded her breasts a moment longer, then pulled away. Her eyes were dark with lust when she took Sloane’s face in both hands to force their gazes together.

“Strip while I’m gone,” she said, then pressed a chaste kiss to Sloane’s cheek. Almost as an afterthought, she added, “and no touching.”

With that, Hurley practically disappeared. Sloane followed her instructions to the letter, not even letting her fingers brush against her skin as she disrobed. She kicked their mismatched clothes into a pile out of the way. The thought of disobeying, of Hurley coming back to Sloane half gone on her own fingers, _definitely_ crossed her mind. Even better was the thought that followed. Hurley cuffing her hands to a chair and forcing her to stand on display only for her. Of being brought so close to the edge only for Hurley to pull away at the last second. Gods, that was almost enough to get her off by itself.

Before she could fully decide how she wanted to play this, Hurley’s calloused hands returned at the small of her back. Blistering lips pressed kisses across Sloane’s scarred skin. Sloane felt frozen by the touch.

“C’mon, Sloane, you know how this goes. Hands and knees.” Hurley’s voice came out as a growl. Sloane immediately complied, falling forward onto her forearms and lifting her ass for Hurley to grab.

She did very gladly, pulling her cheeks apart and sliding their fuschia, enchanted dildo first along her crack, then between her legs, making sure it pressed up on her clit. The sounds pouring from Sloane’s mouth should have been illegal. At the first touch of Sloane’s wetness, the dildo came to life with a magical buzz. Both women groaned at the sensation.

Finally, finally, Hurley pressed into Sloane. She inched in as slow as she could manage until their hips met, and then she pushed in just that little bit more. Sloane wriggled her ass when Hurley didn’t move. Instead, Hurley leaned forward as far as she could and grabbed Sloane’s braid as close to the root as she could. Sloane melted at the pricks of pain on her skull, and just when she thought she might fall apart, Hurley’s voice utterly destroyed the last of her restraint.

“Tell me what you want, _Sloane_.” Her name dripped off Hurley’s tongue like sweet sticky honey. Sloane had to mentally pull herself together to reply.

“Gods I- _hng_ I want you… please just _fuck me Hur-ah!_ ”

Hurley cut her girlfriend off with a quick thrust, then fucked into her in earnest. Her back pulled back straighter, one hand dug into the flesh of Sloane’s hip, and the other twisted Sloane’s hair into a tighter grasp. Sloane’s entire body flexed with the overwhelming feeling of it all. Yes’s and curses and guttural groans ripped out of her.

Without warning, her orgasm crashed over her. Sloane tried to tell Hurley, but her thrusts were relentless, pushing from rough to brutal. She had just come, but Sloane could already feel a second wave building inside her.

The second climb took agonizingly longer. Each push hit Sloane right where she needed it, turning her jello limbs into dust. Hurley huffed behind her, trying to keep up the pace and push Sloane over the edge one more time, but the dildo pressed right onto her clit and it still vibrated.

“Sloane I- _hugh_ \- I’m gonna-”

“Me too just- just one more-” Sloane broke off into a scream as she finally came. Hurley fucked into her hard, pushing the base of the dildo hard into her clit for a few seconds, enough to throw her into an equally intense orgasm.

The buzzing quickly became too much for the both of them, so Hurley pulled out, unbuckled the strap-on, and tossed it to the side. With that taken care of, Hurley curled up next to her blissed-out girlfriend on her rug.

“That was-”

“Amazing,” Sloane finished. “Gods you’re so fucking good.” She wiggled closer to press a soft kiss to Hurley’s cheek. “This probably sounds super fake right after the sex we just had, but I love you _so fucking much_.”

“Mmmh, I love you more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zoinks that was a lot, but hey lads we made it. More spicie lesbians are in our futures, so look forward to that or literally any of my other fics. Follow me on tumblr @presidentdragon or @presidentdragon-art or twitter @prezDragon for more of my shenanigans! As always thanks so much for reading ^^


End file.
